Hana Midorikawa
|Midorikawa Hana}} is a supporting character of ''Prison School''. She is a third-year student in attendance at Hachimitsu AcademyPrison School Volume 19 Chapter 187, Page 10 and the secretary of the Underground Student Council, a vigilante school organization.Prison School Volume 1 Chapter 3, Page 13 Hana is the fourth-best karate champion in the inter-high school championships.Prison School Volume 1 Chapter 5, Page 9 She is a subordinate and loyal friend of Mari Kurihara, the president of the USC and she had an unrequited love interest in Kiyoshi Fujino. Hana debuted as a secondary antagonist, before she was imprisoned and subsequently allied with the boys against the Official Student Council. She became the main antagonist in the final story arc. Appearance Hana is a slightly short and lithe young woman with blonde hair that is styled in a bob with bangs covering her eyebrows and brown eyes. She is athletic and somewhat muscular despite her light build, as a third-grade Dan and the fourth-best karate champion in the inter-high school championships. She wears the standard school uniform with no socks in tandem with leggings and an undershirt. Personality The first impression of Hana by the boys was that of a kind and cheerful individual. She enjoys brewing and drinking dandelion tea, and also has a love for four-leaf clovers. However, it was quickly shown that she can get very violent when angry, and expresses her anger with proficient karate attacks. She is somewhat reserved in comparison to Meiko Shiraki (the Underground Student Council's Vice-President), wearing underlayers when on guard duty. She is actually very shy and impressionable, as shown when she is caught in compromising conditions by Kiyoshi Fujino a number of times. Hana is shown to be quite innocent in contrast to her more tough exterior persona, as she faints or becomes mortified when she finds herself in compromising or sexual situations. Hana has a fear of mushrooms as a result of remembering the hospital visit. She has a mild obsession with Kiyoshi, which later develops into a crush after they kiss. Plot After the boys intrude into the female bathing area of a swimming pool during the "peeping incident", Meiko Shiraki (the USC Vice-President) and Hana capture four of the boys with Kiyoshi Fujino missing. The Underground Student Council President Mari Kurihara captures Kiyoshi & all of them face exclusion for the peeping incident, but are incarcerated in the Prison Block for one month instead. When the five first-year boys are detained, Mari assigns Hana to the boys instead of Meiko, as she is deemed incapable of disciplining the boys correctly due to their overarching lust sexualising her attempts to beat them into submission. Hana puts her karate skills to use, with her powerful melee attacks to silence the students brutally. During Kiyoshi's internal imprisonment, Hana had many awkward or embarrassing incidents with him, due to her initial encounter where Kiyoshi accidentally saw her urinating in the forest after she drunk too much tea. In their second encounter, she punished the boys and noticed Kiyoshi look at her and only glared at him. When he was alone, she confronted him about the incident and accuses him of telling his friends but learns he didn't tell anyone though she doesn't believe it as he again professes his innocence. Somewhat considering this, she tries to get her revenge on Kiyoshi by forcing him to pee in front of her, telling him if he did so then she'll believe him. and ended up getting urinated on, upon which she took a break from guard duty for a time. This leads to multiple times where she tries getting revenge only to fail each time, with each revenge attempt being caused by the previous encounter and her obsession with Kiyoshi only continuing to grow. Upon her return, she participated in Mari's DTO, a conspiracy to force the expulsion of the boys from the school. After Jouji stabbed Kiyoshi by accident, Hana found another opportunity to harass Kiyoshi by bringing him to the school infirmary alone. Circumstances ended up that Kiyoshi and Hana ended up bottom naked and hiding together. Kiyoshi had an involuntary erection which was implied to have touched Hana's crotch and causing her to faint, with that traumatic memory temporarily blocked out. During the last day before the boys' impending expulsion, Hana's memory of the infirmary visit resurfaced and she attempted to kill Kiyoshi for that "irreversible act" before Meiko stopped her. As a last resort, Kiyoshi risked his life by using Hana's grudge on him as part of his plans to expose the USC's conspiracy. Hana took the bait and brought him alone to the guardroom, where she tearfully heaped physical abuse on him before forcefully kissing him, claiming by taking away his first kiss its revenge for the many slights he accidentally caused her. Kiyoshi then proceeded to incapacitate Hana by making out with her, allowing him to unlock the guardroom door without Hana's awareness. This gave the boys an opportunity to get evidence of DTO and expose the conspiracy to the Chairman. During the confrontation in the Chairman's office, it was implied that Hana had fallen for Kiyoshi during the make-out incident. Upon realizing that Kiyoshi kissed her only for the sake of overturning the boys' expulsion, she attacked and injured Kiyoshi in a fit of rage. The Chairman proceeded to free the boys from imprisonment and overturn their expulsion. Hana and the two other members of the USC are placed in dorm arrest and subsequently forced by the official Aboveground Student Council to undergo incarceration in the Prison Block, due to their abuse and mistreatment of the prisoners and attempts to frame them violating the School Code. It was revealed that the USC's sentence would have been worse if it had not been for Kiyoshi's decision to not pursue the assault incident by Hana in the Chairman's office. During the USC's imprisonment, Hana whines at her predicament and the Student Council attempts to alienate Hana from the other two USC members in order to disband them permanently. After Hana ended her sentence, she joined the Aboveground Student Council as an 'apprentice', while Mari and Meiko's sentence in the prison were further extended. As soon as Hana left the prison, Kiyoshi gets incarcerated for the second time. Later on, Mitsuko had a conversation with Hana, asking her about the meaning of men cutting the top from a water bottle and removing their pants, because Anzu Yokoyama recalled about the incident where Shingo did the above-mentioned actions during a date (Kiyoshi was giving advice to Shingo and Gakuto about how to get a first kiss from a girl, based on his first kiss experience with Hana). Angered at his idiocy, Hana sneaks into the prison to attack Kiyoshi and blackmail him with showing photos of their earlier kiss to Chiyo Kurihara in order to obtain better-looking "blackmail" photos & see him urinate. During the process of getting fake romantic pictures, Kiyoshi was aroused enough and attempted to kiss Hana for real before Mitsuko Yokoyama interrupts their intimacy unknowingly, upon which Hana was forced to leave. It was clearly depicted at this point in time that Hana had developed a crush on Kiyoshi. The Student Council President Kate Takenomiya encourages Hana to join the cheerleading team to further integrate Hana with her, which Hana accepts reluctantly. In order to prevent Hana from helping Mari escape from prison, Kate shows her the video of Mari and Kiyoshi sucking 'snake venom' from each other which shocks her and emotionally affects her. Thus, Hana appears to have become further estranged from the USC. When Mari records a video of her with Kate in compromising conditions to nullify the leverage the video gave Kate over the USC & reveals that she messaged Hana to explain the video, Kate's plot fails thus possibly preventing Kate from using the material for blackmail in the upcoming Cavalry Battle on the day of the school's Sport Festival. The preceding night, an insomniac Hana is shown in her dorm room contemplating her feelings about the footage, romantic pictures and Kiyoshi. The arrival of the Sports Festival and the All-Student-Council Cavalry Battle has Kiyoshi join the USC cavalry team, only for Hana to intercept him at the toilets & take him to the boy's dorm room. Though she intends to exact her revenge naked under a pile of futons, they very narrowly escape detection by Gakuto and Chiyo after Kiyoshi collects her shoes and panties. The strategic ploy Hana executes by sending a text to Chiyo and tell her that Kiyoshi is with Gakuto is successful, with the newcomers collecting the PBR fragment before leaving and allowing Hana to pee over his face. Though the distraught Kiyoshi reacts with confused anger at his loss of desire to live, she gives him their second kiss as a response before leaving the dorm. With hours until the Cavalry Battle, Hana and Kiyoshi discover their accidental underwear exchange before the strategy meeting and return to the school building to change. However, Hana decides to refuse the exchange out of anger after seeing Kiyoshi's reaction to Chiyo's handmade headband. In the women's obstacle course, Hana faces her main opposition Risa as the marginal victor of the last year. Though Risa is confident of victory, Hana is in the lead until Risa gains on her in the acrobatics leg. The statistics Anzu provides allow Kiyoshi to deduce that Hana isn't used to his underwear. With her discovery of a four-leaf clover before Risa finds a friend, Hana assumes a narrow lead with higher stakes after overhearing Mari's bet with Kate to have the losing president dance for the student assembly in casual clothes. With Hana's knowledge of Mari's bad fashion taste and new determination, Hana signals for Kiyoshi to exchange panties from below a princess dress at the cosplay leg. However, they are forced to use a cardboard tank as cover when Hana is left with a cat suit. Within the tank in the race, the two change successfully and her speed increases in the final sprint - until Hana realizes her lack of underwear and trips before the finish line. Though she appears to have lost to Risa, the appeal made by Gakuto is successful in allowing them a draw. In the school grounds, an enraged Hana and Kiyoshi exchange their underwear in secret for Hana to get her panties back. Though the pair leave in opposite directions to avoid undue attention, they return and exchange underwear once more after having adapted to each other's. In the hours preceding the Cavalry Battle, the boys and the USC attempt to revive Meiko's Vice-President persona and deduces that the carbonation is responsible for Meiko's return. With a pre-battle morale boost, Hana refuses Kiyoshi's request to switch back to wearing their own underwear. With the courtyard of the sports ground prepared for the Cavalry Battle, the USC cavalry team assemble with Hana as cavalry jockey on the left. The USC only had a total of 3 teams against a thousand other schoolgirls on ASC's side. When Mari's plan on getting Kiyoshi's erection to keep the schoolgirls at bay failed against Bitch's team, Hana promised to Kiyoshi to speak up for him in front of Chiyo and took the initiative of pulling down Kiyoshi's shorts to expose his genitals and panties as a last ditch effort to disgust even Bitch. Hana's actions unexpectedly caused Kiyoshi's near-death experience causing her to burst out in tears of regret before Mari revived Kiyoshi. The long dragged-out match was eventually declared a tie, saving both student councils from disbandment. Hana was seen grudgingly passing a letter to Kiyoshi on Chiyo's behalf, but not before tearing it up. During Kiyoshi's attempt to collect money from the USC to sponsor the upcoming Yakiniku party, Hana remembered it was meant for Kiyoshi's declaration of love for Chiyo and flat-out refuses to attend it, citing expensive sponsorship as an excuse. Shortly later, Hana went on a paid date with Kiyoshi (With Kiyoshi being unaware that it was a date), subsequently advising Kiyoshi on how to properly budget and plan the party. At the end of the date, Hana tried to confess her feelings for Kiyoshi but he remained oblivious. She was last seen alighting at a train station, overwhelmed by her emotions. Hana remained in self-denial about her crush on Kiyoshi and began to get close to Chiyo repeatedly so as to dissuade Chiyo from liking Kiyoshi, using the excuse that she wanted to protect Chiyo from a pervert like Kiyoshi. She attempted to ruin Kiyoshi's love confession to Chiyo by exposing all of the perverted acts they had done together, but her plan appeared to fail when Chiyo confessed that she liked Kiyoshi too and is willing to accept all his faults. An enraged Hana demanded Kiyoshi to return back her panties and forcibly pulled his pants off, correctly deducing that Kiyoshi is wearing her panties and exposing his final lie to Chiyo. Kiyoshi, who had been holding back his urge to urine, could no longer do so and involuntarily urinated all over both Chiyo and Hana. Hana's final panel featured her gloating that she had been right all along. It is unknown what became of Hana at the end of the series. While it is apparent that she left the academy after finishing her third year, it is unknown if she has made any interaction with either Chiyo or Kiyoshi following that tragic day. Since the series ended with Chiyo apparently broken by the Kiyoshi's final lie and following Mari's footsteps, this made Hana the last and only antagonist whose goals achieved success. Trivia *The name Hana 'means "flower". *Hana's surname '''Midorikawa '''means "green" ('midori) and "river, stream" (kawa). *There is a strong visual resemblance between Hana and her Japanese voice actress Kana Hanazawa. *According to the manga, her height is approximately around 167 cm or 5'6". *Hana is depicted in the official USC guidebook with a analogue camera.Prison School Volume 1 Chapter 3, Page 13 Gallery Hana1.png|Hana in the manga Hana2.png|Hana's past appearance Volume 04.jpg|Hana on the Volume 04 Cover Volume 08.jpg|Hana on the Volume 08 Cover Volume 18.jpg|Hana on the Volume 18 Cover Hana anime design.jpg|Hana anime design Tsumibukaki Oretachi no Sanka ED Montage2.jpg|Hana in the anime ending Chapter 35.jpg uprisonschool_c187_-_p002_utopia.jpg|Hana's ponytail style hair in Chapter 187's page 3. References 5. ''Prison School ''Volume 26 Chapter 251, Page 13 Navigation hi es:Hana Midorikawa ja:緑川花 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Underground Student Council Category:Hachimitsu Academy